<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blushing by dragonshost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845839">Blushing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost'>dragonshost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Yuuki no Shihaisha | Phantom Lord Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Totomaru helps Gajeel out - with a hefty dose of teasing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gajeel Redfox/Totomaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Totomaru slid another photo across to Gajeel. "And this one?" He watched in fascination as red began to seep into Gajeel's cheeks.</p><p>The other man grunted, then pushed the photo away. "It's alright, I guess."</p><p>Not one to be deterred, Totomaru pushed the same photo towards him again. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure!" Gajeel snapped, pushing the photograph back, and the color on his face deepening.</p><p>Once more, Totomaru pushed it back. "She's a cutie. Needs a good home."</p><p>"Why are you being such an ass about this one?" the newly minted member of Fairy Tail groused.</p><p>"Because I can tell you like this one."</p><p>"No, I don't!"</p><p>"You're lying," Totomaru informed him, a smug smile firmly implanted on his face. "You're blushing."</p><p>Gajeel spluttered at the accusation. "Shut up, no I'm not!"</p><p>He totally was, and all over a simple cat photo.</p><p>He pushed the photo back towards Gajeel. "I think you like her..."</p><p>Without warning Gajeel lunged across the table, his hands grasping for Totomaru's throat.</p><p>Fully expecting this, Totomaru dodged with ease, letting out a laugh as Gajeel overbalanced and crashed face first into the table.</p><p>Totomaru had to admit that he was glad Gajeel had asked for his help in finding a suitable pet cat. This was the most fun he'd had since Phantom Lord had disbanded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>